Aro's Daughter
by blue fire 101
Summary: Bella was born 1233 and turned in 1250 by Aro after Werewolves killed her parents. Alice has her power and Jane's. Alice drinks human blood and Bella does occasionally. R&R Bella is Aro's daughter as well as Alice. Rated M just in case.summary inside.
1. The Move

**Summary:** **Bella was born in 1238 and Werewolves killed her parents. Aro saved her and once she turned 17, he turned her. She became his most prized possession. Although she does not drink human blood often, she still is a vegetarian. Now he sent her to get to know the Cullen's. By the way Alice is with the Volturi, but Bella's sister. Don't worry her and Jasper will get together. Jasper met up with the Cullen's with a feeling like they needed him. Yeah sorry Alice does drink human blood but will stop when she meets Jasper. Alice also has Jane's power.**

**Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW WHO OWNS TWILIGHT AND THE OTHER BOOKS. THAT'S RIGHT SM!!! UNFORTUNATELY!!!**

**Chapter 1 [Going to Forks]**

**BPOV**

I sat in the chair next to my new father. He had blood red eyes and was talking to Jane about what he should do about my education.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was the toughest vampire he had ever made. He kept me like a human would keep a trophy. "Jane I want her to be around other vampires as well as humans." Aro explained. Alice disagreed. "If only humans then it wouldn't matter." Alice argued back.

Let's see it's been about um.....759 years since I was turned. Here I am in Italy sitting on a freaken chair bored out of my mind. I got up and walked down a corridor and walked into the entertainment room. I grabbed Underworld Rise of the Lycans and watched that movie. I laughed through out the whole move knowing that it was so fake and that they weren't to close to the truth. i got up and walked around the castle like place that I lived in. Oh yeah my powers well I can shield you know from mental powers and lift my shield. I can also summon anything I want. For example if I wanted an apple. *poof* it appears. So yeah my life is pretty boring.

I was gonna lay down even though I couldn't sleep when Alice ran in. "Bella Bella." She called. "On the couch." I replied. She ran over and hugged me. I looked at her confused. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Your gonna live with those non human drinkers in Forks, Washington." Alice replied not happy.

"Wait why?" I asked. "Aro wants you to go to high school with some kids of a friend of his." Alice said making the maid vampire fall down in pain. "Alice could you stop." I asked looking at the vampire on the ground. "Hmmm." she said while showing an evil smile. I sighed and dragged her out of the room. "When do I leave?" i asked. "Now." Alice said with venom in her voice. "WHAT!" I yelled She nodded her head and gave me another hug. "don't tell me father thought of the idea." I begged her. She nodded her head yes. I ran to my father's throne room. "why?" i demanded. Summoning a heated pair of shoes. although they wont hurt him I always love trying. "You need to learn how to deal with humans." Aro replied. "dad what if I want human blood there are those Quiletes so I won't be able to." I argued. Aro sighed and shook his head. "maybe it would be better if you and your sister didn't drink human blood." Aro said hating what he just said.

I ran out and ran until I got to Forks, Washington? I looked at the sign. "You have to be fucking kidding me." I murmured. I found a hotel and stayed in it for a day. the next day a package arrived with all my clothes and stuff I'll need. there was a note.

Dear Bella,

I am so sorry that Dad made you deal with this. I wish that I could be there with you, but Dad wont let me. No fair!!! Well i'll visit when I can.

Hey maybe during spring vacation or winter vacation you can come back. I'll ask dad. You know what maybe Dimitri and Felix should be your bodyguards. Yeah great idea.

Love your sis Alice

That was all the letter said. Dimitri and Felix being bodygaurds ummm what is alice thinking. i shuddered at the thought. On the back of the letter was the address to the cullen's place. So i rented a car and drove there. I got out and quickly walked up to the door. I knocked and waited for four point three seconds before a blonde female answered. She looked me up and down and decided that she like me. "Can I help you?" she asked polietly. "Hi I'm Bella Swan Aro's daughter. I'm supposed to live with the Cullen family until the end of this year." I said. The blonde walked back and gasped. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Your one of Aro's daughters?" She asked pointing her finger at me. i nodded my head. "Esme...Carlisle." She yelled. "Rose don't yell now what is it-" A tall blonde guy said before he saw me. "I guess I have the wrong house." I said as I started to turn and walk back to the car. "Your Bella Swan. Aro's eldest daughter who's supposed to live with us right?" The blonde man asked. "Yeah that's me." I said feeling a little uneasy. "Come in. This one is Rosalie the blonde girl the carmel colored girl is my wife Esme. This guy whos bulky is my son Emmett. The blonde boy is Jasper. This one with the bronze hair is my son Edward. i'm Carlisle." Carlisle said as he pointed at everyone indicating who they were. "Bella Swan nice to meet you." I said.

Everyone was quiet as I looked about the room. "Wow I've never seen a house look so....so...peaceful." I said. "It's my favorite kind of house." Esme replied. "I like the design...light colors but full of happiness." I said with a smile. Jasper looked at me and he seemed confused. "What?" I asked. what I hadn't realized was that I summoned a big chainsaw and was holding it. "Oops. sorry. It's one of my powers. As you could tell. I can also shield mental powers and shield my thoughts." I said. Everyone stared at me confused. "Okay akward. If I may ask where's my room?" I asked.

"Up stairs next to Edwards." Esme said. "Edward show Bella her room." Esme said. Edward showed me up two sets of stairs and there was a room that was well (whatever you want it to look like) blue black and silver. It was so pretty. i stood there shocked. "I love it." i said. He smiled at me...which of course I smiled back.

* * *

So did you like? If so or if not please read and review. I'm sorry to all those Alice fans who like alice not a murderer. She will get better I swear.

Sincerely Blue fire 101.


	2. Bella's Story

To my readers. Please review. It's what keeps the story going. Now I won't write chapter 3 until I have a total of 13 reviews. Only 11 more to go. Thanks. Every chapter is one person's point of view.

Edward P.O.V.

Carlisle of all the people had the Barbie song stuck in his head all day. He knew something was going to happen, but he wouldn't let me in on the secret. I at upstairs in my room listening to Debussy. Claire De Lune was my favorite. I decided to play Beethoven's Sympathy. I then decided to go hunting. I jumped from my window and ran to a clearing. No humans were around good. I killed one mountain lion and three deer. I was full and I ran back to my house. I decided to play a video game with Emmett.

"Come on Edward your cheating."

"I'm not. Your saying your thoughts out loud."

"Well sorry. It's how I think."

"Well I can't help the fact that I can hear what you think."

"Fine let's play halo 2 and be on the same team that way we won't kill each other and you hearing my thoughts would be a benefit."

"Okay, but I'm first player."

"No way your always first player."

"What are you complaining?"

"No."

Emmett tackles Edward to the ground and they fight, although we all know Emmett is stronger, Edward is faster. After a good ten minutes of house roughing they go back to their game.

"No go the left there's two aliens hiding there."

"why This is my character Edward."

"Just listen or else your guy is......dead."

"I'll come back in a few minutes."

"Yeah but your supposed to live and not die. why am I doing all the harder work.?"

"Cause you are faster at pushing buttons then me?"

Edward sighed.

"No because I have a better character."

Emmet glared at me.

"what?"

"nothing"

We changed games throughout the day. We went from Halo to Shrek 2 to WOW, to Guild Wars to Army solider games to every genere. Of course Esme kicked us off saying we were wasting the electricity. She just loves us too much, but that's how I like her. motherly.

The next thing we know the door bell rang. Rose went and answered the door. I heard the sweetest voice ever after Rose said "Can I help you?" Rose asked polietly. "Hi I'm Bella Swan Aro's daughter. I'm supposed to live with the Cullen family until the end of this year." a sweet voice said. Rose walked back and gasped. "your one of Aro's daughters." Rose said surprised. "Esme...Carlisle." Rose yelled. "Rose don't yell now what is it-" Carlisle said before he stopped. "I guess I have the wrong house." the sweet voice said. "Your Bella Swan. Aro's eldest daughter who's supposed to live with us right?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah that's me." the sweet voice said a little uneasy. "Come in. This one is Rosalie the blonde girl the carmel colored girl is my wife Esme. This guy whos bulky is my son Emmett. The blonde boy is Jasper. This one with the bronze hair is my son Edward. i'm Carlisle." Carlisle said as the figure walked in. Once I caught sight of her I couldn't stop staring she was beautiful. Brown wavy hair and golden with a hint of red in her eyes. I'm guessing Carlisle didn't know what to expect. "Bella Swan nice to meet you." She said in her sweet voice.

We were quiet as she looked around the house. "Wow I've never seen a house look so....so...peaceful." Bella said with a smile. "It's my favorite kind of house." Esme replied. "I like the design...light colors but full of happiness." Bella said. Jasper looked at her confused. I didn't notice it at first. "What?" Bella asked as she hadn't realizied that she was holding a chainsaw. Oh no Texas chainsaw masacure. "Oops. sorry. It's one of my powers. As you could tell. I can also shield mental powers and shield my thoughts." Bella said. We all stared at her confused. "Okay akward. If I may ask where's my room?" Bella asked. "Up stairs next to Edwards." Esme said. That surprised me. "Edward show Bella her room." Esme said. i showed Bella up two flights of stairs. "I love it." Bella said. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"so Bella why do you have a hint of red in your golden eyes?" I asked curious. "Oh that's because sometimes I drink human blood." Bella said. I frowned. "Don't worry I mostly drink animal blood and swear I will drink animal blood." Bella said noticing my frown. "Good or else we would have a problem on our hands." I said dissapointed. "Yeah I know the Quiletes." Bella said. "so do you have any siblings?" I asked. "Yeah I have a sister who is 600 years younger than me. Her name is Alice. she has the ability to see Visions,and the ability to make people think their in pain." Bella said smiling as she thought about her sister. Then she frowned. "Although she wouldn't be allowed here. She drinks human blood only." Bella explained. I frowned as well. She could have been Jasper's mate. I thought. Bella looked at my music collection and chuckled. "I own the same things." She said with a small laugh.

"So Aro is your father." I asked. Bella nodded her head. "What happened?" I asked. Bella continued to look around my room before sighing. "The year was 1238 and I was five years old playing with a doll and sitting by the fire with my parents. We were a quiet and peaceful family. One night we were reading some books and we heard a howl, or two." Bella said as she was remember her blurly human memories. "My father Charlie went to his gun coat and picked up his musket. (I know those weren't until like the 1700s. Just bear with me) He stood in front of my mother and I. The howling grew louder until the knocked our door down. My father didn't have enough time to shoot the musket before being attacked and eaten. My mother threw me in a room and locked it. She turned around and tried to protect me, but shared the same fate as my father. The monsters or should I say Werewolves actual ones not the shape-shifters were going to attack me, when Aro, Marcus, Cauis, and some of the guards scared them away killing one or two Werewolves. I was crying silently. The door opened and I saw Aro, and Marcus staring at me. Aro smiled and took my hand and pulled me up into his arms. Cauis wanted me killed instantly, but Aro decided that I shall live until I was 17 and then turned. So the years went by and I learned more about vampires and Werewolves. On my 17th birthday which was the year 1250. I hunted humans and drank their blood,a nd one day accidently mistook a lion mountain for a human. I found it very appetizing so I started to drink animal blood and occassionaly human blood. Alice was turned by Aro in 1850. She was in a ward because she could see visions. i actually visited her and got to know her and felt horrible that she was left there. So I told Aro and he changed her. We bonded right away. That's my story." Bella said.

* * *

So there you have it chapter two. Please read and review will not update until I have thirteen reviews. Only 11 more to go.


	3. School and Surprise!

Chapter 3: School

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward told me all about Forks High School. They were the only vampires there and that it's impossible to enjoy. I never went to a school before so I was excited. My eyes and gone completely gold after hunting a few deer and a buck yesterday. I gathered my stuff and put on my light gray cashmere sweater. I rode in with Edward and his family. Five seats just enough for everyone. I was silent the whole ride there which was only ten minutes.

I got out of the car and looked about me. The school was old looking and most kids had very old fashion cars. Edward had a silver Volvo which I adored to the point that I nicknamed the car Streaky. Edward just laughed and gave me a crooked smile. (A/N: Now I know everyone…..well a good portion of people hate school. Trust me I know how you feel, but sorry I have to add it in.) I walked to the main office with Rose. Apparently she wanted to be my tour guide. That made Edward angry and sad. I waved to him letting him know that I'm fine and that I'll see him later. The lady at the counter had brown short hair and light but warm looking eyes. "Ms. Cullen how may I help you?" She asked. "Mrs. Cope this here is my adopted sister Bella. Can I get her schedule please?" Rose asked with forced politeness.

Mrs. Cope opened a drawer and started shuffling through papers. She ended up having to open three more drawers before finding my schedule. "I'm so sorry Ms. Cullen with taking so long." Mrs. Cope apologized. "That's okay Mrs. Cope." I said giving her a break from Rose's glare. We walked out of the room and I looked at my schedule.

First: History

Second: Spainish

Third: English

Fourth: Trig

Fifth: Biology

Sixth: Drama

Seventh: Gym

Rose looked at my schedule. She smiled at first but frowned when she saw that I had gym. "This must be changed right now." She stated as she snatched my schedule and headed back to the main office. "Rose it's fine. i can deal with it." I said Rose looked at me and decided to listen to what I said. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. I nodded my head yes. "Okay." She simply said as we continued walking to our first class. History! Duh..duh...duh.. (sorry just thought to add that). Every guy in the room just stared at us. i stopped walking and looked around. I was nervous big time. Rose noticed that I stopped and ragged me to sit next to her. A guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes walked up to us. "Hey I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella the newly adopted Cullen member." He said trying to sound, act, and look cool. "Yeah, but it's Bella." I said correcting him. "Oh yeah right." He said sounding hurt. I looked to Rose for help. "Mike Bella's new so don't crowd up her breathing space." Rose snapped. Mike jumped a few feet in the air and sat back down in his seat. I looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the text book without interest. I looked down as well and started reading silently. The teacher Mr. Sir (if you know the reference it's holes. i'm using the characters name and personallity) "Well who of you know the answer to question two?" Mr. Sir asked. A timid, but shy girl raised her hand. "Yes Mrs. Weber?" He asked as he grabbed another handful of sunflower seeds. "Marie Antoinette." She answered. "Correct! I bet none of you other young ones actually knew the answer now." Mr. Sir said as he spitted the sunflower seeds out.

"She was behead by the french peasants because they were tired of the monarchy rule. So they not only beheaded her but every other noble." i said as I looked up at Mr. Sir. "Well that's correct." He said as he looked at another question to ask. So as you can guess this went on and on for the entire hour of class. Spainish, English, and Trig all wizzed by as if a blur. i was so happy to go to lunch, because it was break time. "Wow school is so interesting." I said as we all sat down at the table. Jasper just gave me a look of shock. "What? Okay so I never went to a school before. Big deal." I said as I played with a granny apple. "Well then you don't understand the horrors of school." Emmett said as he sat down with his tray of dust tasting food. "True, but I know a lot more than you guys. Being 759 years old and all." I said as if I was stating a theory. "Yeah we all want to hear your story." Jasper said as he played with the spagehtti.

"That's a story for a later time." I said as I bit into the apple tasting the dust and saw flavor. I forced myself to gulp it down. I actually ate a good portion of my food despite the flavor. Everyone stared at me like I was insane. "Well it would be best to fit in like a human." I said while eating a pot pie chicken wrap. Soon everyone was eating the distastful food. Ten minutes later the bell rang for Fifth period. Biology! (well just to be nice I'll skip the rest of school and finish it when they at home) So school flew by and the next thing I knew we were home...well Cullen house was home for now. "How was school?" Esme asked. "Fun." I said as I hugged her and ran upstairs to listen to my music. i heard a knock at the door. "Yeah." I said as a stiff looking Rose opened the door. "What?" I asked as I peered around her. "Hey sis." Alice said.

* * *

Looks like thats the end for now. Alice at the Cullen's house what trouble will stir up next. Well you know when I have 25 reviews. sorry it was a short chapter but I had fun. Please review. Hate/flames welcomed. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Luv ya

Sincerely

Blue fire 101


	4. Surprise Visit and Love Sparks

Hey Guys sorry for the long long wait. School happened and things came and go and to be truthful to all my reviewers I forgot. **dodges flame arrows and torches** Please forgive me. I will try my best to update quickly but I'm using someone else's computer so it might take a while. I will try to make this chapter longer. So recap: Bella had a fun first day of school. She's getting to like the Cullen's lifestyle then bada bing bada boom her sister Alice arrives uh oh! sorry for any spelling errors that I may miss.

Chapter Four : Surprise Visit

Bella's P.O.V.

Rose stood there stiff as hell as Alice walked around her and hugged me. "Hey sis. Been a while. Dad says he misses you and hopes your eating properly." Alice said with an evil grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and held her back at a distance. "What are you doing here?" I asked perplexed by her sudden visit. Alice tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. "It's boring at home without you." she stated as if common sense was the only thing existing. I shook my head an sighed.

Alice has been protective of me ever since we met. She told me that she had a feeling that something bad would happen and her mission in life was to save me from the evil force of destruction. That was all the info we knew. Alice can she what people are thinking. (sorry if the explanation is not how it is in the story. It's quick and simple. ;)). "Alice I'm staying here until I finish school, and besides this place is pretty cool." I said as I walked over and sat on my nice velvet gray chair. Alice glared at me for a few seconds before whipping her head around to land her eyes on Jasper. All of a sudden the atmosphere changed into a calm like feeling.

Alice's P.O.V.

My sister was being ridiculous. Saying that she wants to stay here and go to school. What have these Cullens done to her? They probably brainwashed her. I stared at trying to figure out how to convince her to go to Italy with me. All of a sudden he appeared. I turned and saw a young guy with blonde short hair, and gorgeous copper eyes. It felt something stir in the air and a feeling came over me to become calm. I stared into his eyes and felt like something was trying to give me warmth. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Alice?"

"Huh?"

"This is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Alice my sister."

"Pleased to meet you my lady."

"Hi..." I said shyly.

'Wait why am I acting all shy in front of him?' I thought to myself. "Anyways Bella I want an answer by tomorrow. Well now that I've said all that I want I will take my leave." I said as I turned on my heels and walked past Jasper to exit the house out the front door. Quickly saying bye to the rest of the Cullens before heading home.

Three hours passed before I arrived back in Italy confused as to what I was feeling. Though my heart may have stopped working I still felt strange towards Jasper. The way his name felt on my lips was unbelievable. Shaking my head clear I walked to the throne room. There sat Aro, Cauis, and Marcus discussing something about newborns being out of control , or something like that. I didn't really pay attention because all I could think about is him. Why?...WHY? Are you invading my thoughts I screamed in my mind. Alec appeared by my side after sensing my distress. We have had feelings mutual to each other but have not gone farther, even though Jane has approved of our feelings. I just don't know why I haven't stepped up. This isn't like me.

Bella's P.O.V.

After Alice left, there was a feeling of awkward silence throughout the house. I decided the best thing to do was just ignore it. So being bored I imagined a blue jay bird. The blue jay appeared on my right index finger sitting there as if that was it's perch. I smiled as I watched the bird breathe and fly around the room chirping and flapping it's wings. Edward came in and seemed startled by the bird's appearance. I chuckled at his expression, and just stared at him. Though for some reason I couldn't stop. Mentally I was scolding myself for staring at him. It took all of 1.5 seconds for him to notice.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with the cool yet somehow sexy voice of his.

I blinked at him and shook my head feeling embarrassed and slightly dumb. I heard him chuckle. I looked at him confused. "Your face is full of confusion, embarrassment, and shyness. "What?" I said a little louder than I wanted. Edward became quite, and looked as if he was trying to figure out if he had angered me or offended me in someway. "I'm fine. I was just startled that's all." I said to help calm him down. He nodded his head and kept his face straight.

Well that's all for now. Please review and give feedback whether hate, love, like or ideas. I will welcome all. Sorry if this is too short for you guys to devour. Will try to update more, but I have other stories I need to update too so please don't send me messages asking me to hurry up.

Sincerely your beloved author

blue fire 101


End file.
